Reunion
by WriterK
Summary: Ten years after their senior year, a reunion is being held. Will everything work out as expected when Suzie asks Jennifer a interesting question that changes the definition of friendship between Ned, Moze and Cookie?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide**

_Jennifer Mosely was the perfect girl. Athletic. Pretty. Smart. Sensitive. After receiving a mysterious invite from a friend she had not talked to in ten years, she decided to attend this special event and move on in life. _

_Ned Bigby was a big procastinator and still is. A failure in life, he wanted to move on, but couldn't. When a friend sent him an invite to an event, he took it as an opportunity to move on in life._

_Simon "Cook" Nelson was a technical genius and was currently working in the Phorchin Industries. When an e-mail from a long-forgotten friend attracted his attention, he accepted the request and decided to attend the event._

_Little did they know that the event was going to change their lives for ever. And this event was a reunion. A high school reunion._

* * *

The sun started to set, darkening the white sky as birds twittered around everywhere. Ned Bigby gazed into his mirror, noticing the amount of clothes and trash cluttered everywhere. Ten years since high school and he hadn't changed a bit. He was still the same procastinator, which might explain the trash everywhere. His tuxedo was slightly rumpled and it was a _rental. _Smoothening it out, he glanced at the letter sitting on his bed. He had read it over and over again, excited at the prospect of meeting his friends and seeing how they were in life, since he was a _failure _at his. Locking his door, he left his small apartment, making his way to the Reunion Ceremony.

As it started to get darker, Simon Cook Nelson stared at the email in front of him. It was the only thing that had cheered him up nowadays since his girlfriend had dumped him and now he was alone all over again. _How he wished high-school lasted forever._ He polished his spectacles and put them on again, the same one that he had used in high school. Closing the computer, he left Phorchin Idustries, locking the entrance. He had to make his way to the re-union. _Phorchin Industries. _It was Faymen's, his friend's boyfriend. Faymen had already left for the re-union and Simon pocketed his hands, walking glumly on the pavement towards the Reunion Ceremony.

As the darkness enveloped the white completely, Jennifer smoothened out her dress and sat in the car. Faymen was driving her to the Reunion, although there was no more _them_ in the picture. Jennifer had dumped him long ago. However, he had remained a good friend and the silence in the car was unbelievable. As Faymen pulled over, he broke the ice and started in his thick strong British accent. "Here we are, Jennifer."

The re-union ceremony was grandly decorated. It was being held in the gym of Polk Middle School, and all the memories came flooding back to Jennifer. She looked around, noticing many young adults hugging each other and talking eagerly. Moze tried to locate her old friends, even a glimpse of them would do. She finally found a familiar silhouette in a corner of the gym, pouring some punch for herself. "Suzie?" Moze asked, tapping the silhouette's back.

It turned around and indeed, it happened to be Suzie Crabgrass. "Jennifer!" she shrieked, hugging Moze tightly.

"How are you? Haven't seen you in eight years!" Jennifer said, breaking away from Suzie.

"Have you seen Ned yet?" Suzie asked, drinking her punch. Jennifer shook her head slightly, wondering where Ned was too.

Meanwhile, Ned Bigby walked into Polk Middle School and walked along the dark hallways. Memories of him being a hall monitor and many others came flooding back to him. Smiling, he noticed a familiar figure... _mopping _the floor. Ned was sure he knew who it was.

"Gordy!" Ned yelled from his position.

The whistling stopped. The figure stepped into the moonlight, looking back at Ned. "Ned? You...you're here?" Gordy asked, wiping some water from his face. Ned walked closer, and knuckle-pounded Gordy. Over the ten years, Gordy looked greyer and paler than before. "What are you doing here? C'mon, I'll take you to the re-union," Gordy said, throwing the mop aside.

"You know about it?" Ned asked, looking at Gordy.

"Sure did. I arranged it," Gordy spurted out. Ned looked at Gordy and said-

-"Well, you are great. My life's been a mess since Polk was no more in my life," Ned mumbled. Gordy slapped his back, replying about seeing Moze. Ned's expression loosened up and he eagerly followed Gordy to the gym.

Simon Cook Nelson looked at his old locker, abandoned and unnocupied. Closing it again, he walked into the darkness of the hallway, turning to the gym. As he opened the door, he noticed all his friends, just bigger and older. Then he saw Mose.

Moze glanced around, scanning for any sight of her old friends. Then a thought crept into her mind. _Why Jennifer, search for Ned so eagerly? After all, he's just a friend. Do you have feelings for him, Jennifer?_ It entered her brain, occupying her thoughts.

Again another crept into her mind, countering the first. _She's just looking for a forgotten friend. They last talked ten years ago. Moze does not have felings for Ned. _

Moze scratched her head and thought- _Do I? _It was getting too uncomfortable. Then she saw Cookie and right next to him...was..Bigby.

Ned and Cookie rushed towards Moze and they all hugged each other. "Ned! Cookie! Guys, I'm so glad we're all together again!" Moze said, offering them both punches.

"Moze!" Ned said and hugged her again. _Wierd. _Cookie also did the same, and accepted the punch. Then, suddenly, Ned's childish instincts resurfaced. "Suzie Crabgrass!" he said, pointing at Suzie. Moze sighed as Ned rushed towards her.

Something crackled in the gym as Gordy and Coach Dirga tested the system. "After ten years, we must all have been glad to see our friends," Coach Dirga said, speaking into the microphone. Familiar voices everywhere agreed and a outburst of talking followed.

"So..WELCOME BACK, POLK MIDDLE SCHOOL STUDENTS OF '00!" Gordy yelled. Everyone started to shout, scream and talk at the same time. "HIT IT!" Gordy yelled and the music started. As multi-coloured lights flashed and the gym dimmed, Moze was left stranded next to the refreshment table.

As she took a sweet, her eyes caught the attention of a group that had gathered nearby. Her curiosity got the better of her. As she went nearer, she realised that they wee playing Truth Or Dare. She scanned the players- pretty much everyone she knew was playing. "Can I join?" Moze asked, pushing her hands into her pockets.

Coconut Head looked up and agreed. She sat down and the game started. When it came to Suzie's turn, the trouble started. "I choose- Jennifer Mosely," Suzie said, smirking. "Truth or Dare?" she asked. This caught Jennifer totally by surprise and it took a little while to understand the situation.

"Truth," Jennifer answered.

"Do you _love _Ned, and I do not mean _as a friend_," she asked.

This shocked Jennifer, and her thoughts and feelings got jumbled up. Ned looked at Moze and then Suzie, also shocked at this. "Y...y..es.." Jennifer answered at last, feeling that this was right. _Good choice, Mosely. Well done. Now go kiss him_, the commanding thought spoke. Suzie's smile faltered and her expression darkened when Ned took her aside.

As he started to speak, Jennifer interrupted him. "Listen Ned I know that you may be in a relationship and this is kind of awkward. It's okay if you don't feel the same I'll move on," Jennifer said, placing her hand on Ned's mouth. Ned started to talk and-

-"My life has been in a mess, Moze, since Polk left my life. Since _you _left my life. I _need _you," he replied and kissed Moze suddenly. This caught Moze by surprise and then, she started to kiss him back.

"Then why were you with Suzie all the time?" Moze asked, breaking away.

"I was scared this would break our friendship if you didn't feel the same and I succumbed to Suzie when you went out with Faymen," he said and kissed her again.

Meanwhile, Simon looked at the floor, standing in the corner of the gym. His life was boring and monotonous and there was no chance with Lisa. She was already married. Just then, Evelyn came about reading a book. "Hey, Cookie," she said, smiling at him politely. Simon waved a feeble _Hi!_ and hugged Evelyn- _as a friend._

"What's wrong?" she asked, shutting her book.

"I'm a desperado in need. I'm single and my life has no _it. _It's dull, blank. Even coming here, everyone seems to be living happily except me. And Lisa-" Simon stopped, knowing that Evely knew about this.

"You know, Cook, ten years from here, and I'm still single. I've been thinking of a life-partner who is great, smart, a _technical whiz-_" Evelyn was stopped as Cookie grabbed her wrist and kissed her.

"I have _you_," Cookie smiled and Evelyn led the way to the dance floor.

Later that night, Ned, Moze, Cookie and Evelyn walked out in the dark together, talking and reminiscing their high school days.

* * *

"Will you, Ned Bigby, lawfully and willfully take Jennifer Mosely as your wife?" the priest asked, glancing at Ned.

"I do," Ned breathed excitedly.

"And will you, Jennifer Mosly, take Ned Bigby as your husband?" he asked again.

"Yes, yes I do," she said and kissed Ned before the priest even said anything. The whole of Polk Middle school rose and clapped, showering roses at the wed couple. Cookie looked at Evelyn and said-

-"Let's go get a smoothie with Ned and Jennifer _Bigby." _

**Author's Note: Please review. It's my first story, therefore it may not be as good as others. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
